karylefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Ingrid
Her Highness Princes Ingrid the Marquess of Brightmoor si the second oldest daughter of the late King Edward V and his consort Queen Adelle and, as such, is second in line to the throne of Goentar. General Information 'Age' Ingrid is currently eighteen years of age. 'Orientation' Ingrid is bisexual, though everyone assumes that she is heterosexual. 'Religion' Plurist 'Nationality' Princess of the country she is from, Ingrid was born in Goentar. 'Citizenship' Ingrid is a princess of Goentar. 'Race' Ingrid is a witch whose focus is on the element of earth. Ingrid has the ability to manipulate anything geologic, ranging from plants and trees to minerals and rocks. Ingrid can control these materials in a wide scale are, but she cannot manifest it unless she is near them. She cannot make any rock or tree or dust appear from thin air and can only summon them from her surroundings, or in the case of plants, make them grow and then manipulate them. Ingrid's powers require a directly proportional amount of focus to work. She needs to concentrate very hard to manipulate a wide area of the earth, hard enough that she loses awareness of everything except her self and the earth that she's trying to manipulate. Making a single grain of dust fly around on the other hand, can be done easily while she focuses on other things such as reading or embroidering. Physical Description 'Eyes' Ingrid has wide and serious bright blue eyes that are framed by fine lashes. Like her sister, she is often complimented for her eyes. 'Body Type' Ingrid is slightly taller than average and has a rigid posture. She is slender and moves in a steady manner that is somewhat graceful. 'Hair' Ingrid has long dark brown hair that is fine and slightly wavy. She prefers to keep her hair in a half do with simple adornments when she doesn't have any events such as balls and processions or parades going on. She also prefers not to wear tiaras unless there is an event that she has to attend. When there is an event, she mostly lets her servants decide what style to put her hair up in and reads while they style her hair. She favours smaller and more minimalistic tiaras that don’t have many gems or gaudy decorations on it. 'General Appearance' Ingrid is not the prettiest of her sisters and she is aware of it. Despite that, she takes good care of her hygiene and looks for she knows that she has to preserve her image for the sake of attracting suitors that might strengthen the country’s bond with other countries as well as to not tarnish her family’s image in the face of Goentar’s citizens. Ingrid gives off the impression of being a serious and solemn girl, as she rarely smiles. Relationships 'Father' King Edward V - deceased 'Mother' Queen Adelle of Goentar 'Siblings' Ingrid is the second eldest of four girls, and therefore has an older sister, Princess Evelyn the Duchess of Loren, and two younger sisters: Princess Emeline the Countess of Moorechester, and Princess Liliana the Viscountess Sedlow. 'Significant Other' None 'Children' None. History Princess Ingrid, the second child of King Edward V and Queen Adelle, was born a little over an hour later than her older sister, Princess Evelyn. Growing up, Ingrid harbored a slight resentment for her older sister for being born first and thus the more eligible one to ascend the throne but that soon abated when she was seven when she saw how much pressure is put on the monarch. The current monarch at that time, King Edward V, may be looked up to but Ingrid realized that as soon as the monarch makes a mistake, the public will then feel dissatisfaction towards the monarch and sneer at the monarch or even rebel. Ingrid felt that she won’t be strong enough to bear all the pressure of the expectations that ascending the throne would bring her and felt truly grateful that she was born the second child. Her relationship with her sister got better then, and she spent even more time playing with her younger sisters but there was something missing. After that realization, Ingrid felt like she had no purpose in life. Sure, she had the expectations of a princess heaped on her, to marry someone who could benefit the country and be ladylike and demure, but she felt listless. Then she watched her father at work one day, and she decided that she might not be strong enough to be a monarch but she could at least help her sister be a good one. She decided to fashion herself into something of an advisor to her sister, to provide counsel in matters that concern running the kingdom and help form diplomatic bonds with other countries and Goentar’s allies. Ingrid threw herself into her lessons, learning history and embroidery and etiquette with a passion that surprised everyone for she used to put only the minimal effort into them. That decision seemed to have changed her overnight, from an apathetic princess to one that was hardworking and diligent. Her parents were overjoyed while her sisters were a little concerned over her new zeal in studies. But everyone were rather relieved as they could tell that she had been feeling useless and insignificant compared to her older sister before she found her new purpose in life. Throughout her early teenage years, while the ladies at court were practicing the art of flirtation on the young - - and sometimes not-so-young- men -- at court, Ingrid spent her time poring over historical texts and books on politics and war. She had also taken up the musical instrument widely known as the flute. Ingrid had practically no free time, as she filled her time with either practicing her etiquette and flute or reading texts that would make anyone except the most avid scholar yawn. She reads on many subjects, but focuses on things that she find useful mainly on history, politics, and economics. She also spent time learning a few languages and customs of other kingdoms in case she is sent there for diplomatic meetings. She has had a little training in hand-to-hand combat, just enough to let her escape and run away. Perhaps it is due to her very full schedule, but her ability to express herself seems to have become almost nonexistent. She rarely sees her family and when she does, she doesn’t demonstrate her love for them well. She has, of course, remained fiercely loyal and protective of her family but she doesn’t know if her sisters are aware of it. When her father died two years ago, Ingrid remained dry eyed though if she was examined carefully, it could be noticed that she had lost weight and color at that time. She didn’t know how to comfort her sisters and so threw herself fervently into her activities and studies. Her sisters had thought her uncaring until that one night when it was discovered that she had been sleepwalking and having nightmares. Her sisters had confronted her and she broke down and cried for the first time since her father’s death. After that incident, her bond with her sisters seem to have grown stronger though Ingrid still spent more time studying and practicing than with her family. Ingrid sometimes plays her flute for her family, playing melodies that she composed herself to convey what words cannot tell. Ingrid has now accepted her father' death though she griefs for him ocassionally. She still has the resolve to help her elder sister become a good monarch and she is still not very good at expressing herself. Personality Ingrid is hardworking and diligent in her studies. When she finds herself not up to standard, she forces herself to practice until she improves. For example, Ingrid was initially quite clumsy but she forced herself to practice dancing until gracefulness has been ingrained in her. She despises wasted time and uses her time up efficiently, practicing etiquette and flute and reading what she thinks will be useful in the future. She is fiercely protective of her sisters and admires her elder sister for being strong enough to withstand the expectations that being the heir to the throne brings. Ingrid is devoted and loyal to her family, willing to do anything for her family as long as it is within her capabilities. She thinks that as she can’t hold up to the expectations heaped onto her sister, she should at least rise up to the expectations she gets for being a princess. She tries hard not to let anyone down, especially not her family. Ingrid is a rational girl and doesn’t give in to whims of fancy easily. She thinks over her actions carefully and is very conscious of the means and effects of her actions and words. She is aware that as a princess, her actions bring a greater effect to people than a normal girl and thus guards herself closely. She is also very detail conscious and observant, a by-effect of being a perfectionist. Ingrid grew up to be a solemn and serious girl and rarely cracks jokes. She knows when she is supposed to laugh when someone makes a joke: when everyone else is laughing, but when there is no one else present, she might not even be aware of when a joke is made. Out of Character Information 'Author' Ingrid is played by Quintessa. 'Playby' Ingrid's image is based off of Sarah Bolger. Category:Goentar Category:Characters